Ténèbres
by Melancholic-Wolf
Summary: Rien de tout ça ne pouvait être réel. Nick devait être en plein cauchemar. Et pourtant, au fond, il savait que tout était réel. Et plus le temps passait, plus il sombrait dans cette vérité trop dure pour être supportée. (OS sur Nick et Jeff, Bad Ending)


Petit OS sur Nick et Jeff, mes deux Warblers préférés. Vous pouvez lire ce texte sans les imaginer en couple, même si personnellement, c'est mon cas.  
Sujet de l'histoire sombre. Il n'y a d'ailleurs pas d'Happy End...  
La mise en page donnait mieux sur Word, mais tant pis x)

Je n'ai qu'un conseil à vous donner, c'est d'écouter le soundtrack d'**Harry Potter 6 : Dumbledore's Farewell** (le morceau est sur youtube) pendant que vous lisez cette fic', car c'est cette musique qui m'a vraiment inspirée et plongée dans l'ambiance.

**Ténèbres – Niff**

Rien de tout ça ne pouvait être réel.

Assis sur son lit, Nick avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux. Il était prostré dans cette position depuis des heures. Des jours, peut-être ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait perdu toute notion de temps. Comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner pour lui.

Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin, où seules les ténèbres l'attendaient pour le dévorer et le déchirer en milles morceaux. Il se sentait emporté, englouti dans cette marée noire de douleur, comme si les dents du désespoir se refermaient sur lui brutalement pour ne jamais le laisser s'en réchapper. Il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre la réalité, les souvenirs, les rêves et les cauchemars. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, embrouillant sa perception de ce qui l'entourait, ou de ce qu'il imaginait.

* * *

Trent venait le voir régulièrement. Ami présent, inquiet, réconfortant. Nick sentait sa main se poser sur son épaule, mais il restait recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Parfois, le Warbler se mettait à lui parler, doucement, à voix basse comme s'il avait peur de voir son ami se briser.

Parfois, il se collait à lui et le serrait légèrement dans ses bras, avant de partir, craignant de le déranger.

Parfois, il restait juste là, assis au bord du lit, à côté de Nick, en silence. Dans ce cas, le brun ne remarquait même pas quand il s'en allait.

Aucune fois Nick ne réagit au contact de son camarde. Il resta toujours de marbre, figé, crispé.

Trent n'évoqua qu'une seule fois le sujet. Cet impensable, horrible et douloureux sujet. Mais Nick eut pour unique réaction d'enserrer un peu plus ses jambes contre lui. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

* * *

Blaine, lui, restait toujours à l'entrée de la chambre. Appuyé contre la porte, il observait avec peine son ami. Il veillait parfois sur lui pendant plus d'une heure, comme un ange gardien protègerait son humain sans rien pour autant pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Nick n'était même plus l'ombre de lui-même. Il était devenu pire que ça. Il était naufragé, perdu sur son lit comme sur un radeau, au milieu d'une mer d'incompréhension, de tristesse, de désespoir. Une mer en pleine tempête, aux vagues violentes et meurtrières. Et emprisonné dans sa douleur, Nick n'aurait même pas pu voir les bateaux qui passaient près de lui pour essayer de le repêcher.

* * *

La nuit, Nick entendait Jeff rire. Il le voyait, installé sur son lit, en face de celui du brun. Le blond fixait son meilleur ami, avec son grand sourire qui le rendait si éblouissant et magnifique. Alors, Nick replongeait sa tête entre ses genoux, pour ne plus devoir le regarder. Il sentait les larmes mouiller le tissu de son pantalon alors qu'elles roulaient de ses yeux. Il se couvrait les oreilles avec les mains pour ne plus écouter Jeff lui parler, il priait pour que ça s'arrête. Pour que tout s'arrête. Et lentement, il murmurait des « Désolé » et des « Pourquoi ? ».

Nick était le meilleur ami de Jeff. Son âme-sœur, son confident, sa moitié. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était comme s'ils n'avaient vécu que dans l'unique but de se rencontrer un jour. Il était tellement désolé de n'avoir rien vu. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas comprendre que les sourires du blond cachaient une détresse insupportable et destructrice ? Pourquoi Jeff ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas demandé de l'aide ?

Quand le jour revenait et que Nick relevait son visage humide de larmes, Jeff n'était plus sur son lit. Alors, Nick reprenait sa position et re-sombrait dans ce gouffre devenu son unique réalité.

* * *

Kurt repassa souvent à Dalton. Il entrait à chaque fois directement dans la chambre du duo 36. Il s'asseyait par terre, juste devant Nick. Au début, il lui demandait de relever la tête, de le regarder. Mais comme le brun ne réagissait jamais, Kurt abandonna. Il se contentait alors de chanter doucement, en un tendre murmure, des musiques qui faisaient pleurer le cœur de Nick, même si de l'extérieur, ce dernier ne semblait ni entendre ni être affecté par ces chansons.

* * *

Thad savait que les cauchemars pouvaient survenir n'importe quand.

Sa chambre était juste à côté de celle de Nick. Et parfois, alors qu'il faisait encore plein jour, il entendait, à travers le fin mur les séparant, son ami se mettre à sangloter.

Aussitôt, il allait retrouver Nick. Même endormi, celui-ci ne quittait pas sa position, ses bras crispés plus que jamais autour de ses jambes. Thad s'installait alors à genoux sur le matelas, et posait une main sur le dos du brun. Il écoutait Nick pleurer et se débattre avec des cauchemars qu'il ne méritait pas de faire. Thad murmurait ensuite à son ancien partenaire de blague que tout allait bien aller, même s'il savait que non, rien n'allait bien aller. Et lorsque les pleurs de Nick s'apaisaient enfin, le laissant retomber dans un sommeil d'apparence plus calme, Thad retournait d'un pas lourd dans sa chambre.

* * *

Wes ne portait plus que des regards empreins de nostalgie sur la salle de répétition des Warblers. Nick et Jeff avaient toujours rêvé de pouvoir décrocher un solo. Et puis, après tant d'auditions, ils avaient enfin trouvé le moyen d'en obtenir un. Plutôt que de passer individuellement, ils avaient chanté la semaine dernière un duo, devant tous les Warblers. Et leur prestation avait réussi à surpasser celle de Blaine. Et ils avaient eu ce privilège de pouvoir chanter aux Régionales qui auraient lieu dans moins d'un mois. Mais à présent, ça ne servait plus à rien. Wes se laissa tomber sur une chaise et posa sa tête sur ses bras entrecroisés. Il était en quelque sorte le tuteur de sa chorale, celui qui s'assurait que rien n'arrive à ses protégés. Pourtant, même maintenant, il était incapable de soulager Nick de sa peine. Et tristement, il pensa que personne n'en aurait été capable de toute manière.

* * *

La pire de toutes les sensations, c'était celle de réaliser que les souvenirs se modifiaient. Nick avait beau essayer de les empêcher de se transformer, il avait beau essayer de s'accrocher à eux de toutes ses forces, rien ne pouvait y faire.

Les premières discussions et rires se changeaient en pleurs. Le prénom de Nick murmuré d'une voix douce devenait un cri de rage. Leurs câlins et accolades se muaient en sanglots et appels à l'aide. Leurs moments de silence confortables et complices étaient remplacés par des silences d'incompréhension, de honte, de douleur cachée. Leurs promenades au bord de la mer ou dans la ville se métamorphosaient en fuites désespérées.

Et le plus insupportable, c'était que même si Nick savait que tous ces nouveaux souvenirs étaient factices, fruits de son imagination, de son esprit à jamais brisé, ils paraissaient si réels qu'ils étouffaient tout le reste de la mémoire du brun.

Il n'a pourtant jamais vu Jeff hurler de colère. Il ne l'a vu pleurer qu'une seule fois. Il ne l'a presque toujours vu qu'en train de rire ou s'amuser. Mais ces souvenirs fictifs lui rappellent ce qui peut se cacher derrière des sourires, et Nick n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose. Détruit par la peine, il n'arrive plus à se rappeler du bon. Et c'est la chose qui le brise le plus. Parce que même s'il le veut, il ne peut plus se réfugier dans des souvenirs heureux.

* * *

Jon* alla trouver le brun une unique fois. Lorsqu'il se mit à parler à Nick, ce fut d'une voix rauque et abimée, et son ami – dans un sursaut de conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui – en déduisit que le Warbler avait du pleurer longtemps pour que ses cordes vocales en soient affectées. Richard lui proposa de venir s'installer dans sa chambre. Il lui dit qu'il avait de la place pour un colocataire, que Nick ne devait pas rester là, qu'il fallait qu'il sorte. Une fois de plus, Nick ne réagit pas. Après deux mots seulement de Jon, il avait déjà replongé dans son état léthargique et coupé de tout. Alors, comprenant que son ami ne l'écoutait plus, le grand Warbler avait soupiré. Il avait passé avec tendresse une main dans les cheveux du brun, puis était sorti de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

La quatrième nuit, Nick se leva enfin. Chacun de ses membres était douloureux, comme s'il sortait d'un très long coma. Ce qui lui semblait être le cas. Il aurait tant voulu que cela soit vraiment possible. Qu'il puisse s'endormir, et ne jamais se réveiller. D'un pas faible et tremblant, il marcha d'abord jusqu'à une armoire, qu'il ouvrit en faisant grincer les portes. Ensuite, jusqu'au bureau, et enfin, jusqu'au lit de Jeff.

Le lendemain, quand Blaine passa voir Nick, il eut un sursaut de panique et de peur, ne trouvant pas le brun à sa place habituelle. Une série de scénarios défilèrent devant ses yeux, faisant battre la chamade à son cœur. Puis, il le repéra et se détendit. Son ventre se noua, et il observa Nick, roulé en boule dans le lit de Jeff, vêtu d'un sweat-shirt de ce dernier, et serrant contre son torse, dans son sommeil, une photo du blond et lui. Les joues de Nick portaient encore les marques de ses pleurs. Blaine se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, un goût amer et rouillé se répandant dans sa bouche, et ses propres yeux s'embuèrent.

Rien de tout ça ne pouvait être réel.

Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi ne pas s'être confié à eux, à Nick ? Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit à quel point il allait mal ?

Blaine avait toujours décidé de voir la vie positivement, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais en cet instant, fixant le brun qui se recroquevillait un peu plus contre lui-même, il se mit à redouter, et penser le pire.

_Nick ne se remettrait jamais de la mort de Jeff._

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé... Relire ce texte m'a fait vachement mal au coeur...  
*_A propos de Jon_, il s'agit du Warbler faisant de la Beatbox. Je lui ai donné le nom de son interprète, Jon Hallétant donné que je n'arrive pas à savoir quel est son prénom xD  
Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et si vous pouviez me laisser une review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir :)


End file.
